


Softly

by knightsirbedivere



Series: Hartwin Week [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsirbedivere/pseuds/knightsirbedivere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy made Harry a gift and Christmas was the best time to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly

It was quiet in the Hart-Unwin household, with the exception of the clock ticking, the snow around the house undisturbed. Eggsy was awake, even for all the three hours of sleep he got. He’s carding his fingers through the soft grey hair at Harry’s temples and watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. The alarm goes off and Eggsy’s glad it was set to the softest setting because Harry doesn’t startle, he slowly opens his eyes and reaches for Eggsy.

“Merry Christmas Harry.” Eggsy sighs when Harry’s warm palm meets his jaw. A small smile ghosts on Harry’s lips and Eggsy feels grateful in that moment to see it. They’d been together for two years and Harry made Eggsy feel like no one else could. Harry slowly becomes more alert and he doesn’t mind doing so by touching Eggsy. A gentle hand between his thighs and kisses on his neck, Eggsy feels giddy, a happy high from the contact. Eggsy and Harry groan softly when a high pitched delighted laughter rings out from the living room, reluctantly drawing them away from each other. Draping Harry’s robe over his shoulders, Eggsy ties it together for him before finding a shirt of his own to wear.

"Eggy! Mewwy Cwistmas!" Daisy squeals with delight as Eggsy scoops her into his arms. She notices Harry second and extends her arms to him. "Mewwy Cwistmas Hawwy." She says much softer and kisses the side of his face when Eggsy pawns her off to him.

"Merry Christmas Miss Daisy. Did you sleep well?" He smiles wide when she nods quickly. They follow Eggsy into the kitchen where he's starting the kettle. Michelle plods down the stairs and into the kitchen after them and sleepily kisses Eggsy's head.

"Mornin' mum. How'd you sleep?" He asks as he absentmindedly fidgets, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. She yawns and gestures to the teapot like it holds the answer.

"Pretty good, you did a good job of exhaustin' her yesterday, she didn't kick me once." Daisy grabs one of her feet as though scandalized by the fact that she kicks her mum. Harry sits down on one of the chairs at the island and settles Daisy between him and Michelle, content to watch Eggsy mill about the kitchen. Eggsy makes breakfast for them all with a little help from Harry and they eat in pleased silence. Daisy bounces in her seat and waits for everyone to finish their plates before hopping off and racing to the living room so they’ll have to follow. Harry follows immediately after and helps her sort through the presents under the tree, he sets four presents on the coffee table between them and tells Daisy to wait for Eggsy and Michelle. They each get through their gifts and there seems to be an even amount of gifts for everyone but Harry, he’s got an extra.

“What’s this then? A secret gift?” He laughs as he begins to peel the tape off. Eggsy fidgets, wanting Harry to open it the same way Daisy had opened hers instead of carefully. Harry pulls the mug out of the bubble wrap and turns it over in his hands the slide of the glaze against his hands smooth and uninterrupted. The cobalt blue and powder yellow so perfectly contrasted that it catches the eye with every turn. 

“Did you do this Eggsy?” Harry smooths his fingers down the wings of the butterfly painted there. 

“Yeah, s’why I was up all night. I had to retrieve it from its hiding spot.” Eggsy beams at the loving look in Harry’s eyes as he touches the mug.

“Eggsy, I love it, it’s beautiful. Just like the ones I have in my shadow boxes.” Harry looks at Eggsy fondly and reaches for his hand, bringing Eggsy’s hand to his mouth and softly kissing his palm. 

“Merry Christmas Harry.” Eggsy mouths the words against Harry’s lips and Harry thanks him with a kiss of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless [Liz](http://bruuce-banner.tumblr.com) for suffering through me complaining about Hartwin Week. I hope I will have the guts to post for the rest of the week. Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://shisuitas.tumblr.com).


End file.
